I love you too
by Lunar.moon.6024
Summary: A week after Hearts and Hooves Day, Discord must face the mistake he made.


I Love You Too

Discord grumbled to himself as he walked down the cobblestone path of Ponyville. Hearts and Hooves Day was last week, and he didn't do what he wanted to do when he had the courage. He began to kick a stone from the side of the path with his goat leg. How could he tell Fluttershy the truth if he had to wait another year to do it.

Discord lifted his head to see the new crystal castle on the edge of Ponyville. It wasn't fair, his crush and her friends all got thrones, but not him. He began to think of a plan. "I don't want to wait another year to tell her. I need to tell her now. But without the Hearts and Hooves Day cover up, how can I?" He said to himself, as he stroked his beard.

"Uh, Discord, what are you doing?" said an elegant voice. Discord turned his head to see Rarity staring at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean "what am I doing"? I'm the lord of chaos, I can do anything I want, what are you doing?" Discord said, pointing at Rarity with his eagle talon.

"Discord, please make sense for once in your life. As much as you may refuse to accept it, I've noticed you've been feeling pretty upset about something lately." Rarity explained. Discord just stared at her with a disturbed look on his face.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Discord uttered.

"I mean, for the past week you completely avoided Fluttershy. And it's like you disappeared off the face Equestria on Hearts and Hooves Day." Rarity said.

"Well, I did go to Whinny World that day. I rode on the Heartbreaker ride." Discord said, making a Whinny World hat appear on his head, and a t-shirt with 'Heartbreaker' printed on it.

"Well, that's a coincidence. Considering you did that to an innocent pony." Rarity muttered.

"You know I heard that." Discord sneered.

"Yes, but you don't realize the what you did." Rarity said.

"What did I do wrong? I'm innocent, I tell you, innocent." Discord said, making a halo appear above his head and replacing his mismatched wings with angel wings.

"Wait, you don't know?" Rarity said, now having a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know what? Tell me!" Discord said.

"Well, Fluttershy and I talked at the spa the other day." Rarity said, now using her magic to show Discord the scene. Rarity and Fluttershy were on the chairs in the waiting room.

"So, Fluttershy, how was your Hearts and Hooves Day?" Rarity asked.

"Um, it was fine." Fluttershy said, hiding her face behind her light pink mane.

"Fine? What do you mean by 'fine'?" Rarity asked.

"Well, nothing really happened." Fluttershy whispered.

"What do you mean nothing happened? I mean, you wanted something to happen, didn't you?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted somepony to sweep me off my hooves. But it never happened." Fluttershy murmured, light tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Fluttershy, I'm so sorry. Maybe next year..." Rarity said, patting Fluttershy on her back.

"No, he'll never do that." Fluttershy said, covering her tear filled eyes with her small hooves.

"But Fluttershy, anything is possible..." Rarity said, but was interrupted by the touch of Fluttershy's wing on her lips.

"No Rarity, it's impossible. Face it, nothing magical ever happens on Hearts and Hooves Day. Maybe there is not real love in this world." Fluttershy said, as she extended her wings and flew out or the spa.

"Oh Fluttershy, if only there was a way to help you see the light." Rarity said, as she lowered her head and slowly walked out of the spa. Rarity's blue magic faded, leaving Discord dazed.

"Do you... do you think she meant... me?" Discord said with concern, tears filling his yellow and red eyes.

"I assumed so." Rarity said.

"So, she expected me to be the one who would... sweep her off her hooves." Discord said, his white eyebrows raised above his head.

"Yes, I think it was you that she meant." Rarity said.

"So, what do I do now?" Discord asked.

"You make it up to her." Rarity said, giving Discord a smile.

"So... say sorry?" Discord said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No! You have to do the big romantic gesture she wanted!" Rarity said.

"But how do I do that?" Discord asked.

"Seriously?! You're the lord of chaos, the king of the unexpected, and you don't know what to do in a situation like this?" Rarity said, her eye twitching.

"No, I'm kidding. I know what to do. And now is as good a time as ever." Discord said as he smiled and snapped his talons. As he disappeared, Rarity grinned to herself.

"Oh, Fluttershy, you lucky mare." Rarity sighed as she began to walk toward the Carousel Boutique.

Fluttershy was lying on her couch in her small cottage outside of Ponyville. She used her wings to lift chocolates out of a box, and threw them into her mouth. She sighed and let her head fall against a pillow. She gently closed her eyes and turned her head to the door, wishing the draconaquus she loved would appear and tell her how much he loved her.

Discord appeared outside of the cottage, and stared at Fluttershy through the window. "Is this the right time to do this?" Discord thought to himself. He silenced the questioning voice in his mind, as he opened the door and walked in.

"Discord? What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked, wiping the chocolate off her face with her wing.

"I... I came to see you." Discord stuttered. "I... I wanted to say... I'm... s-sorry."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"I wasn't there for you on Hearts and Hooves Day. I went off to do my own thing, and left you all alone that day. I guess I was too scared to talk to you that day. I mean, for years when a stallion, or in this case, a draconaquus talks to a mare on that day, it means that he likes her. I have always avoided that holiday every year. But this year, I regret avoiding it." Discord explained.

"Discord, I-I didn't think you would..." Fluttershy was interrupted. Discord placed one finger on Fluttershy's lips.

"Fluttershy, I never thought I would feel something that was more than happy. I never thought I could... fall in love. But I guess that love can appear in a stone cold heart." Discord said.

"Discord, you may have been stone for a thousand years, but that doesn't mean that your heart is stone. Even if you've been alone for a long time, doesn't mean that there won't ever be anypony that cares about you." said Fluttershy.

"Do you... really feel that way?" Discord asked, looking closer at Fluttershy, their faces only inches apart.

"Yes, Discord. I wanted to tell you this on Hearts and Hooves Day, but it still works today. Discord, I love you." Fluttershy said, bringing their faces closer together.

"You do?" Discord said, with confusion.

"Of course I do." Fluttershy said, closing the space between them, and gently kissed Discord's thin lips. Discord's eyes were wide with shock, but slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back. Soon their lips parted, and both were left with a grin and a shy blush. Discord slowly sat down beside Fluttershy. He wrapped his arm around her, and whispered something in her ear.

"I love you too, my dear Fluttershy." Discord finished, as he began to kiss Fluttershy again.


End file.
